Advances in broadcasting and entertainment technology have made it possible to simultaneously experience multimedia content from multiple sources. For example, football fans may watch television coverage of a particular game while listening to a local radio broadcast of the game instead of the television commentary. As another example, some automobile racing leagues provide online streaming of in-car comments from drivers. Fans of a particular driver may watch television coverage of a race while listening to driver comments streamed to a computer. However, the television and radio/Internet stream are often out-of-sync, decreasing the overall enjoyment of the multimedia content. Furthermore, a user may have to operate multiple devices (e.g., a television and either a radio receiver or a computer) in order to enjoy the simultaneous broadcasts of content.